The Punk And The Lawyer
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. No I haven't lost my marbles. This is Cas' story. Sequel or buddy of LawyerPunk. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea to write 'The Lawyer And The Punk' from Cas' point of view, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Here's the first chapter, anyway.**

**To be honest I'm not really happy with the way the other story ended but I couldn't really figure out where to go after they got back together. Maybe this new story will prove more co-operative.**

**And since this is Cas talking there will be strong language.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Punk And The Lawyer<strong>

CHAPTER 1

Cas ran a quick hand through his hair. He liked the new blue streaks. Then he pulled his striped black and white t-shirt over his head, went over to the pile of shoes and picked out the purple ones. Before he left, he quickly applied some black eyeliner under his eyes and smudged it with a finger. He ran down the stairs quickly to make the train. He was going to his workplace a little further into the city, the guitar shop next to the cinema. He'd been working there for about six months and he loved it. His boss was nice and he didn't mind fitting Cas' work schedule around the days he had a gig with his band. Cas had prooved to be a valuable employee so his boss wanted to make sure he didn't find another job.

He had been playing with Colin, Lee, David and Steven for three months now and they got on well and agreed on most things. Cas wrote most of the songs and then took them to the guys and they worked the details together so everybody was happy. Cas had been playing guitar since he was 13. He had picked it up quickly and soon had a band of his own. He had always had second hand guitars but when he turned 19 he decided to get his dream guitar, a Fender Jazzmaster. It was black and the middle was a mosaic of black and dark red speckles. It glistened under the lights when Cas was on stage and the sound it made was fantastic.

When he was 20 he had left his home town and went to live about an hour's drive away. He had quickly found a couple of guys to play music with and soon he even found a boyfriend. He had always been popular because he was so handsome and, people thought, a little mysterious, so he had never had any problems finding a boyfriend.

Cas waited on the platform where he knew the end of the carriages would stop. He had his own specific reason for wanting to get on there. The last couple of days he had noticed a very good looking guy in a suit. He had very green eyes and short-ish hair that Cas would like to ruffle a bit. He looked to be someone of importance, always wearing expensive suits and carrying a briefcase. Cas had noticed he got off at the same stop as him and one day, when Cas didn't have to be at work until an hour later, he had followed him to see where he worked. It was a big shiny building and at the front was a sign that said 'Tucker and Sons'. He had looked it up when he got to work and saw it was a lawyers' office. So he was a lawyer. Cas' interest was peaked. Since he moved here he had always insisted on casual sex; not getting involved seriously with anybody and never having sex with anobody more than once. After his experiences with his last boyfriend the last thing he wanted was to get involved again.

When he got on the train he spottet the mystery man immediately and went to stand by him. He had been trying to find a way to get to talking to him. It was strange, because he never had any problems chatting up people, but this guy was different from the people he usually chatted up. Maybe he would have Cas arrested for making an indecent proposal. He smirked to himself. He was standing looking out the window trying to figure out how to start a conversation but everything he came up with sounded stupid.

He'd tried: "There's a lot of people on the train today". Stupid.

"Going anywhere interesting?". Stupid.

"So what's you name handsome?". He'd cringed at that. It might be fine at a club when the music's blaring and everybody's a bit tipsy. But in broad daylight it was downright embarrassing.

Suddenly he realized that the man was looking at him and as per reflection he made eyecontact. He could tell immediately that the man was embarrassed about getting caught staring and quickly disappeared when they reached their stop. But he had been interested. Cas was sure of it.

The next day Cas couldn't find him on the train. He was disappointed for a moment. He started going through the train carriages trying to find him. When he got almost to the front carriage he saw the man, standing behind a woman, ducking down slightly. Was he trying to hide? Cas smiled and casually went to stand next to him. Then he decided that since the man was obviously still embarrassed about yesterday he might as well use a trivial topic to start a conversation.

"Some hot weather we've been having", he said.

"What?", the man said, visibly surprised.

"The weather. S'been hot", Cas said.

"Really?", the man replied. Cas could tell he was confused.

"Yeah", Cas said, thinking this could be more difficult than he'd anticipated.

"So, you work in the city?", he asked, trying to move things along.

"At Tucker and Sons", the reply was, but of course, Cas already knew this.

"The lawyers", he said and got a surprised look in return.

"Do the sons really work there?", he asked not wanting to let the conversation die.

"Erm..", the man said. "Mr. Tucker lived a hundred years ago. I think his sons used to work there but now..."

"Gotcha", Cas said, not really interested, he just wanted an opportunity to ask the guy if he wanted to do something.

"I work at the guitar shop", he said, hoping it would give the man an incentive to ask a question but he just got a confused look from him.

"The one next to the cinema..."

"Oh, right", the man said. Cas suspected he didn't know there was a guitar shop next to the cinema.

Right then, they got to their stop and Cas thought this would be the time to make his move. He decided to be bold.

"Why don't you give me an call at the shop. Maybe we can do something at the weekend. My name's Castiel."

The man simply stared at him.

Cas decided to push him a little further

"Or maybe if you don't want to go out we can just stay in. You know...", he said trying to give an enticing smile.

The man still just stared. Cas thought he must be trying to process it and decided to leave before he could tell him he wasn't interested. Always leave them wanting more, was a rule he found to work quite well.

"See ya!", he said and then ran off.

At the end of the day he was surprised the man hadn't called. He was so sure he had peaked his interest. Alright, so maybe he had looked at Cas like he was crazy, but he hadn't protested or said he wasn't interested in men. And who would say no to free sex? Cas had always been successful in the past. He was well equipped in the lower regions and as soon as the men he tried to pick up found that out they were more than interested. He had even had people come back for more but he never broke his rule of only doing people once. This lawyer-man annoyed Cas.

He spent the evening trying to write a new song. The band were getting more gigs now and they wanted to have something to chose from when deciding what songs to play. He pulled his legs up under him and clutched the accoustic guitar. This sofa was nice. Nicer than his old one. His sister and her husband had arrived with it a couple of weeks ago. They had bought a new one and Cas' sister couldn't stand to look at the old one he'd bought cheap. He picked a little at the strings and thought about the lawyer-man. He wondered if he had some swanky place in the city. Maybe with mirrors on the bedroom ceiling. He smiled at the unlikelihood. If he had, though, Cas would fuck him while he was on his back so he could see everything in the mirrors. He felt a stir in his jeans. Damn it! This wasn't like him. He never fantasized about people. If they weren't interested somebody else would be. But for some reason he really wanted to mess up the lawyer-man. Maybe it was the suit. He was so put together and being a lawyer he must be used to beeing in charge. Cas looked over at the metal eyes that were in the wall on each side of his mattress. He'd dearly love to tie him up and have his wicked way with him. Now there was a loud protest from his jeans. He sighed and put the guitar down on the floor. Then he unzipped his jeans and started stroking himself. If he ever got his hands on that lawyer he would pay for this, he thought, while coming with a deep groan, wishing he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to yell at me if you don't like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since nobody has said anything I'm guessing this is an ok story, so here's another chapter. Have fun and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The next day on the train, Cas looked for the lawyer again and when he found him he went up to him and asked why he hadn't called him. He had put on his tightest pair of jeans in an effort to get the man's attention.

"I thought you wanted to do something", he said to him, not really knowing if he believed that himself.

"What made you think that?", the lawyer asked. Fair point, Cas thought, then decided to play dirty.

"Maybe because you were checking me out. Right here on the train", he said. He'd hit at something in the man. His cheeks turned a little red. Cas was satisfied. He could work with this.

"I weren't!", the man tried to defend himself.

"Alright Mr. Lawyer-man. You weren't", Cas said, then pretended to let it go. He got the reaction he'd hoped for because after a moment the man asked with a curious tone: "Do you often pick up strangers?"

Cas didn't want to chase him away by seeming too easy so he said: "On the train or in general?"

"In general."

"Well...if I see someone nice I don't want to let him slip by", he answered, hoping it would flatter the lawyer.

After a moment of silence where the man had still not shown an interest, Cas wanted to close the deal and be done with this ridiculous game.

"So do you want to do something or not?", he asked, looking the man straight in the eye.

He hesitated for a moment, then said: "Well, maybe we could go and have dinner at that new restaurant", but stopped when Cas couldn't help laughing at him.

"Man how old are you?", he said.

"38. How old are you?"

"I'm 22 and when I asked if you wanted to do something I didn't mean something old people do." This was ridiculous! How thick was he? How could he not know Cas was offereing to fuck him?

The man looked a little bewildered then he asked: "Then what?"

"My band's playing tonight at the Yellow Rooster, you should come." Maybe if Cas had the man on his own territory he would have a better chance.

"What kind of music do you play?"

"Punk rock", Cas said, thinking the man probably didn't even know what that was. To his surprise the man said he would come and asked what time to be there. Maybe there was hope for him after all, Cas thought.

He told him to be there at 10 pm and they parted to go in oppsosite directions. Then Cas suddenly remembered. He turned around and shouted: "Hey, what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester."

That made Cas smile. "Like the rifle", he said, remembering a not so good time in his life.

* * *

><p>When Cas had moved away from home at 20 and had found a new boyfriend he was quite happy with his life. Jason had been eight years older than Cas and knew more of life. This was Cas' first time away from home and he didn't have his family with him, so he was happy he'd found Jason. After being together four months Cas noticed a change in his behaviour. He would go to all the gigs Cas' band played, sitting on a bar stool, eyes scanning the crowd. He would make sure Cas didn't stay long to talk to people and sometimes he would be downright rude and interrupt conversations to drag Cas off home. Cas had tried talking to Jason about it but he didn't want to listen. It had become so bad that Cas had asked him to change his behaviour or he was gone. That same evening, Jason had brought the first pair of shoes home. They were dark grey, a colour Cas hadn't seen before. Jason had apologized and Cas had believed he meant it. A week later, Cas was having coffee with a friend and suddenly Jason had come rushing up to them and started yelling at his friend. He had shouted that Cas was his boyfriend and he'd better keep his paws off him. The friend had been dumbstruck and Cas had been embarrassed. He had managed to drag Jason off home and convinced him nothing was going on between them. The day after, Cas got a pair of red shoes. Jason had said they symbolized his heart bleeding at the way he had treated Cas and Cas had been stupid enough to fall for it. And blind, he had thought later. But at that time he still loved Jason.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I give in. Here's the sex chapter for you. Just because it's Sunday and chapter 2 was a bit short. **

**:P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

On the evening that Cas had planned to meet Dean he decided to go all black. He grabbed his beloved guitar and went to the bar at around 9.00. The band did a quick soundchecek and Cas whiled the time away playing pool while he waited for Dean to show up. He wasn't sure he would come, even though he'd said he would. This didn't seem to be his kind of place and maybe he would be scared off at the entrance. But about 10 o'Clock there he was. He stood looking around and Cas decided to grab him before he changed his mind and left. He went up behind him and spoke into his ear: "Looking good Mr. Lawyer-man", he said. When Dean turned around he wished they could the deed right there

Dean looked like he could use a drink so Cas took him to the bar, ordered two beers and deicded to go for it. He rubbed against Dean, wanting him to feel what was in store for him. He wanted to make sure he was on board with what was going to happen later. Dean looked nervous and Cas thought it was his size he was worried about. He rubbed his back gently and said: "Don't worry, people have been able to take it before."

"Take it?", Dean asked. This was really getting tiresome, Cas thought. He leaned in close and said: "Why do you insist on pretending you don't know what I'm talking about?", he asked.

Dean cleared his throat and said that he wasn't pretending anything but he wasn't used to people talking about their..there he stopped.

"Their cock?", Cas said.

"Yeah... that...", Dean said.

Cas understood but he wanted to take Dean home and get him naked and he hoped he wouldn't be so squeemish about that too. He squeezed Dean's ass and said: "I hope you're not going to be so obstinate later. I have to go on stage now. Wait here after the set and I'll come and get you". Then he hurried backstage.

After the gig, Cas spent a moment with his band mates but he told them they would have to talk through the details another time. Somebody was waiting for him. They were used to that so they didn't protest. Anyway, they had probably spottet a few people they wanted to get to know better themselves. Cas put his guitar in its bag and went to get Dean. He did not want to wait a moment more than necessary. "Lets go", he said to him and headed home. He was glad Dean had stayed and now he wanted what he'd been waiting paitiently for.

Dean asked a few questions about his furniture but Cas had not brought him here for a discussion on interior decoration. As soon as he had sat the guitar down in the corner he went up to Dean, took his jacket off him and started kissing him, holding him close. He rubbed his groin against him and Dean grabbed his ass, making Cas moan with pleasant surprise. He was so ready for this and soon he felt Dean going hard against him. It made him smile. The well put together lawyer did have a weak spot, then.

They quickly got undressed, Cas happily noticing Dean checking him out, and Cas moved Dean to the mattress where he squattet down and started to give Dean a blow job. He looked at Dean the whole time. Not only did it turn him on but he wanted to see the expression on his face. To his surprise Dean didn't look away once but had his eyes glued to Cas' as he sucked him off. He really did his best to unravel Dean, swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and then took the whole of him in his mouth, but Dean took it all. It turned Cas on even more and he couldn't help a moan escaping. When he'd had enough he made Dean lie down and kissed him and suddenly he felt Dean grab his cock. He made a surprised sound, but it was nice that he showed some innitiative. After kissing and licking and stroking each other for a while Cas was more than ready and he put his plan into action. Now the lawyer was going to pay for dragging this out longer than necessary. He found the silk cords in the drawer of the bedside table, along with a condom and some lube and started to tie Dean up. He had expected some sort of protest but Dean just stared wide-eyed at what he was doing and being quiet. Most strange, Cas thought. he said: "You're being very good about this. It's that lawyer personality of yours. We must try to squash it. It's most unbecoming."

"Would you rather I begged for mercy?" Dean said, and Cas could hear he was trying to act cool.

"Yes, I rather would", he said. He could just imagine it. A squirming naked lawyer with a hard-on tied up in his bed begging to be let go. Yummy!

Cas put the condom on and positioned himself between Dean's legs. The look on Dean's face almost made him feel sorry for him. He was obviously nervous and not as cool about it as he tried to pretend. Cas tried to reassure him: "Like I said. Don't worry. Other people have taken it before. But now that I think about it they did squirm when I entered", he said heartlessly, then smiled at Dean. He almost felt bad. "I'll use some extra lube just for you", he said, while he wondered why he was taking extra care of this particular guy. He took some extra lube and spread it over his cock and on Dean and then he took Dean into his lap, his legs on either side of Cas and slowly started to push in. He waited a little, waiting for Dean to relax, then pushed in further. Dean was so tight and Cas could feel he didn't do this regularly, which again made him wonder why he so willingly had let himself be tied up. Dean moaned loudly and said: "God that hurts."

"Sorry. I'm being as gentle as I can", Cas said, again surprising himself. He usually just told people to shut up and take it or get out. As he pushed the rest of the way in he could see by Dean's facial expression that he was doing his best not to say anything more. Cas was impressed. He was looking more and more forward to this. He waited for Dean to relax a little, telling him that it would hurt a little at first and then asked him if he was ready. "Mhmm...", Dean said, obviously steeling himself. Cas pulled out a little, then pushed back in. "It's all in the preparation", he said and pulled out completely. Dean gave a shout of surprise, asking what he was doing. Cas explained it would be easier the second time but Dean didn't look like he believed him.

"You expect me to go through that again?", he asked. "You really want to torture me, don't you?"

"Don't worry. It's a tried and tested method", Cas smirked. He had done this enough times to know.

Dean didn't complain when Cas pushed inside him for the second time and he was relaxed enough that Cas could start to thrust more steadily. God, he thought, he had needed this. After a while he heard Dean's breath starting to change. He was moaning now and Cas found it incredibly arousing.

"Yeah..", he whispered. "That's it. I told you it would be fine."

"Aaaahh..", Dean said, obviously not in pain anymore.

The sight Cas had before him was incredible. Dean had an great body and he was stronger than Cas but he had let Cas tie him up with no protest and now he was completely at his mercy as he was thrusting into him faster and harder, his own cock standing straight up, begging to be touched. Cas reached down and grabbed it, making Dean moan loudly. He started to stroke Dean, keeping in rhythm with his thrusts and he could hear that Dean was getting close. Cas wanted him to come first, it made him feel in control if he could make him come first. He stroked faster and it wasn't long before Dean reached orgasm, coming over his own stomach. Cas had reached his goal and he let himself go, coming with a few hard thrusts until he was completely spent.

Cas cleaned them up and threw away the condom, then he decided he probably couldn't defend keeping Dean tied up anymore. What a shame.

"I guess I should untie you know", he said.

"Mmm..", was the only reply.

Dean quickly fell asleep but Cas replayed the whole thing in his mind so he could use it for another day when he was alone. It was almost a shame they couldn't do this again. But Cas did have his rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Go on. I dare you to look for differences between the two stories.<strong>

**:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**That Cas. He's putting me through all kinds of trouble but I managed to rein him in so here's another chapter of his life.**

**To anyone who's interested I've written another chapter for LawyerPunk, I just have to rid it of the terrible typos before I can put it up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Friday morning, Cas took his time waking up. He vaguely remembered Dean telling him he had to go but he had been very tired so he hadn't reacted to him. As he stood under the shower he regretted that. Though he didn't have sex with people more than once, he did like to say goodbye with a nice blow-job. If he could convince the person to stay long enough. He quickly started to stroke himself, going hard after a short while. He thought about the sight of Dean tied up on his bed, arms straining against the cords. He was definitely one of the best fucks he'd had in a while. He rubbed his fingers over the slit making himself shiver. Oh, God, that was good. If he hadn't been so tired that could have been Dean's tongue, he thought. He stroked faster, squeezing a little, thinking about how it had felt fucking into Dean and came not long after, body shaking, then going limp, his arms helping him to stay upright.

He quickly dried off and found a light blue t-shirt in his closet, Then he put on a pair of grey jeans and his olive coloured shoes. He topped it all off with his usual eye liner and a couple of worry beads. About 9.30 he ran down the stairs in time to catch his train. He was in a good mood. Last night had exceeded his expectations. After the song and dance Dean had gone through, it had been surprisingly easy in the end to get him exactly where Cas wanted.

When he got to work he started unpacking the new accesories that had arrived. He filled up the wall with strings, picks and all the other little things. His boss called him into the office for a chat. He asked about the gig last night and about their plans for the coming weeks. Cas was very happy that his boss was so cool about his band and he left the office in a good mood. It got even better when he was given a note by Toby that told him to call Dan. He didn't know who Dan was, of course, but since Toby wasn't all there he guessed it could only have been Dean calling him. Maybe he wanted to say thanks for a great night. Cas grabbed the phone and dialed the number. He was surprised to hear it was Dean's direct line. When he picked up and said: "Dean Winchester." Cas couldn't help himself. He said: "Is this the Dean Winchester I fucked so deliscuoisly last night?"

"Cas!", the reply was. Dean sounded happy to hear from him. After appologizing for Toby and his wacky ways, Cas' heart fell when Dean asked if he wanted to do something at the weekend.

"I don't know, man. I never do repeat performances", he said. He had his rules and he had to stick by them. Otherwise he would have men calling him all the time. "It's nothing personal", he said trying to explain.

Dean sounded very disappointed when he said: "Oh. Well, I just thought that maybe I could return the favour."

"Oh", Cas said surprised. This never happened. He did like to fuck people, but sometimes it was nice to be fucked. To just lie down, relax and take it. To Dean, he said:

"That's new. Usually people just want my cock when they see how big it is and once they've had theirs they don't really care about anything else."

He thought frantically for a brief second, trying to squash down the feeling in his stomach that said this was a bad idea. "Alright, Mr. Lawyer-man. You're on!"

He could hear the joy in Dean's voice when he said: "Why don't you give me a call on Friday on this line and we'll figure something out."

Cas was surprised. "Won't I see you on the train?", he asked. He was looking forward to doing a lot of flirting every morning. Maybe see how far he could push Dean. The train station had some restrooms and he would like to unravel Dean with a hand job, maybe even slip in a bit of tongue, before he sent him off to his offices. Wait, where were these thought coming from? He returned from his own thoughts and heard Dean say: "I have to be in court all week and will take a taxi."

"Well, that's nice for some", Cas said. He couldn't help feeling disappointed. They said goodbye and Cas promised he would call.

He spent the week dividing his time between work and rehersals with the band. Wednesday he decided to colour his blue streaks back to black. Friday he called Dean as promised and he was given his address so he could go and meet Dean there.

* * *

><p>It was a nice building and Cas felt almost out of place as he took the elevator up to the top floor. So he did live in a swanky place, then. He rang the doorbell and Dean opened the door looking good enough to jump right there. He noticed Dean staring at him and said: "You're not looking too bad yourself Lawyer-man", then kissed him deeply. He wanted some sort of compensation for not seeing him all week and being able to flirt with him.<p>

He gave his jacket to Dean who hung it in the closet and they went to the kitchen where Dean had set out some different food. It was nicer than what Cas was used to and he gladly had a little of everything thinking that that Dean was an alright guy. Afterwards Dean showed him the rest of the flat and they ended up in the bedroom. Cas took a quick glance around. No mirrors. Oh, well. You couldn't be right all the time. He grabbed Dean and started to kiss him, wanting to get on with it, but was stopped immediately.

"Hold on. Could we take it a little slower?", Dean asked.

Cas was surprised but remembered that Dean wanted to 'return the favour' so he took a step back and with a smirk said: "Sure, no problem. I submit to your power."

Then Dean took the lead, kissing Cas slowly, running his hands over his chest. Yes, this was nice, Cas thought when he felt Dean rub his groin against his. Then his hands were on his back, tickling him, and Cas started to breathe faster. Very nice, he thought. He was soon out of his clothes but Dean was still wearing his, which was very unfair, Cas thought, so he quickly had him out of them.

They went to the bed and now began the most taxing foreplay Cas had ever experienced. It started out nicely with Dean kissing him, then going down his body, licking and kissing his way down, but Cas was already hard by the time Dean reached his belly button yet he got skipped right over his cock and continued down his left leg. What the hell was this?, he thought. Granted, it was nice to be made a fuss of but there were limits to the madness. "Dean, come on…", he said, trying to speed up things.

"Oh, now you remember my name", Dean said, pretending to be surprised.

"I know your name, man, this is unfair. I'm dying here", Cas said.

Dean returned to Cas' head then asked: "Why do you have so many pairs of shoes?"

Cas thought he'd heard that wrong. "What? My shoes? I'm ready to burst here and you want to know about my shoes?". What _the hell _was this?

"It's just something I've been pondering", Dean said.

"Why don't you ponder about fucking me? I mean, isn't that why I'm here?", Cas asked. He was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. Dean finally found a condom and some lube but to Cas' exasperation he just put them on the bedside table. He was somewhat happier when Dean finally began to give him a blow job. If only he would go a little faster. He kept the same pace and thought it was nice at first, it really didn't do anything for Cas. He knew he was being a brat, but, come on already.

"God, you're an ass. Is this some sort of punishment for last week?", he asked.

"No, I just wan't to take my time. You're very impatient", Dean said.

"Well, when I get together with somebody for a fuck we actually fuck. We don't just tease", Cas said, but he knew he was being a little unreasonable. After all, Dean was doing his best and he probably didn't do this a lot.

"I'm not teasing", Dean said.

"Well, then...", Cas said, gesturing with his hand.

It finally seemed like Dean got the message. He used the lube and started preparing Cas by using a couple of fingers on him. Cas moaned at the touch. Finally, he thought. Soon, Dean moved on and he told Cas to lie on his stomach.

"There is that bossy lawyer again", Cas said but he figured that since Dean wanted to be in control he'd better do as he was told. Anyway, it was kind of nice for once not being the one who had to make all the decisions.

Dean kneeled between his legs, grabbed Cas and pulled him up in his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?", Cas asked.

"I'm getting ready to fuck you", Dean answered. Cas smiled to himself at the language. He'd never heard Dean talk like that but it showed he did have an edge after all.

Then Dean started to push inside him and Cas moaned loudly. It had been a long time since he had been on the receiving end and Dean fittet him nicely, he thought.

"That's nice"; Cas said.

Dean slid all the way in and started to thrust immediately. His pace was slow and steady.

"Oh, God, that's nice, mmm."

Dean started going a little faster, then Cas felt his hand on his back. He caressed his ass and thighs and Cas was loving it, moaning louder and louder. His hard cock was between Dean's legs and Dean reached around and started to stroke it. That was just what Cas needed. "Oh, Dean", he sighed. It seemed to be the right thing to say because Dean began to thrust harder and quicker, all the while stroking Cas.

"Aaaarrrg...Dean", Cas shouted and came over Dean's legs and hand. A few seconds later, Dean came as well, with a loud cry.

Cas turned over and laid down.

"Oh, my God. That was fantastic", he said almost out of breath. "I didn't know lawyers were so good in bed."

"Well, we do have a reputation of screwing people so I have about nine years of practice", Dean said.

That made Cas laugh out loud. He thought Dean was very cute and pulled him down for a kiss.

While Dean cleaned up, Cas made himself comfortable on the bed. There might not be mirrors on the ceiling but this bed was great. Completely different to his own cruddy mattress. Cas streched, and Dean came and sat on the bed with his legs pulled up. It seemed he wasn't so used to flaunting himself, like Cas was. I'll change that, Cas thought, forgetting for a moment that this was their last time together.

Dean looked at him and asked: "Have you never met anyone you would like to be in a relationship with?"

Cas thought of Jason and how he'd scared Cas off any future relationships. To Dean he said: "Hmm...not really. I want to focus on my music. I don't want some needy boyfriend calling me all the time asking when I can see them."

"Yeah, I know what that's like", Dean said. "I have some pretty long days as well and it's not really compatible with a needy boyfriend. But some boyfriend's aren't needy."

For some reason Cas couldn't picture Dean with a boyfriend. He did think Dean was the relationship type but he couldn't picture what kind of guy would be right for him. "I suppose", was all he said.

They talked half the night. Cas started to like Dean. As a friend, of course. It was nice to be with someone who made the time to get to know a little about him instead of the usual 'Hello/Goodbye' meet ups he had. Not that he had anything against those; he'd chosen to live his life like that after all, but sometimes he just felt like a cheap fuck. Here was finally someone smart who was interested in Cas as a person and not solely in what he had in his jeans.

He fell asleep happy that he had accepted Dean's offer to come over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm..I'm not sure what to say about this. It's made me sad to write. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Cas had a great Saturday. After the night he spent with Dean he felt like he had finally gotten something he'd been looking for for a long time. It was definitely a different feeling you got from receiving than giving. When he'd left Dean that morning he had to go to rehersal with the band and yet again he missed out on a bit of morning sex. It was a shame because it seemed like Dean wanted him to stay as well. Instead, he kissed Dean goodbye deeply and slowly, wanting to have something to take with him he could think about during the day.

Rehersals went well and they discussed their upcoming gigs. Cas had to call his boss to ask if his work schedule could be changed as they had gotten some last minute jobs at a couple of private parties. Cas' boss was cool about it as usual and said he could come in later and make the time up on Saturday.

Their gigs went great, except the one at a bar on the outskirts of the city. It was a dark and seedy place and there were lots of bikers. The front was lined with scantily clad girls with bleached hair. One girl especially seemed to take a shining to Cas. He did his best to ignore her while he played, not because he wanted to be rude but because he didn't want to encourage her. When they were done playing they went to get a drink and the girl quickly appeared at Cas ' side.

"Hey, there" she said trying to look at him seductively. Cas could smell she had been drinking.

"Hi" Cas said neutrally.

"That was a great gig" she said.

"Thanks" Cas said.

"You don't talk much" she said.

"I'm just trying to chill out."

"Alright, well we don't need to talk." She slid a hand up Cas' thigh, making him jump.

He removed her hand and said "Look, I'm not really looking for any action tonight."

"Sure you are. You're a musician" the girl said, as if that was a logical thought.

Suddenly Cas heard a deep voice behind him saying "What are you doing with my girl?"

He turned around and looked up at a barndoor sized chest that belonged to a bearded man wearing a leather jacket and bandana.

"Look, I'm not doing anything. I've told her I'm not interested" Cas said, trying to get the girl off him.

"Sure you're not" beardy said sarcastically.

Cas stood up and tried to leave and the guy grabbed his arm hard making Cas wince.

"Come on, Hank" the girl said. "You're on probation."

To Cas' relief he was let go and quickly made his escape backstage. They left a while later deciding that they wouldn't go there again anytime soon.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Cas' had spent the night with Dean and even though he had loved it he was happy to return to his old way of life. He spent one Saturday afternoon making red streaks in his hair and in the evening he went out and picked up a good looking guy with a mohawk and chains on his jeans. They went back to the guy's flat and Cas fucked him hard and rough, bent over his table while he squirmed. Seemed he wasn't as tough as he would like to let on.<p>

Because of his new hours at work, Cas hadn't seen Dean at all so it was easy for him to forget about him. But on this Tuesday morning he suddenly heard a familiar voice saying "You never did give me an answer."

He looked up and when he saw who it was he exclaimed "Dean!" He couldn't help feeling happy to see him. Almost like seeing an old friend again.

"S'been a while" he said.

"Well, I've been here every morning" Dean said.

"Oh, my schedule at work has changed. My band's been playing almost every night so my boss has made allowances for me."

"That's nice of him."

"Well, he knows how to pamper his valued employees", Cas said with a smile.

Before they went their separate ways, Dean said "Look, um, I thought maybe you would like to do something at the weekend?"

Cas cursed inside. This was why he had a rule of only sleeping with people once. "No, sorry, I think you're a really nice guy but I'm not looking for something permanent. I don't want to be tied down. Sorry" he said again with a shrug. He quickly ran off before Dean could come up with a reason why they should see each other again because he did really like Dean and he was afraid he would be able to talk Cas into meeting up again, but he just didn't want to get into another relationship.

When he was with Jason their relationship had become worse when Jason couldn't control his jealousy. After the incident where he had yelled at Cas' friend, he had become more possessive. About a week later he had been so angry when he thought Cas was flirting with a guy he showed Cas into the wall. Another pair of shoes had been given as an apology but nothing had changed. Jason had hit him a few times but when he threatened to destroy Cas' guitar Cas finally saw sense. Jason was standing with the Fender in his hands, raised as if he was about to smash it on the floor. Cas had managed to talk him into letting it go and when the guitar was safe Cas had punched him. Jason had stumbled backwards but hadn't gone down and Cas had so much anger inside him because of the way Jason had treated him that he punched him again. Jason had turned around and steadied himself against the wall and Cas had had a great oportunity to punch him in the kidney. That had passified Jason and Cas had grabbed the guitar and left to stay with a friend. The next day he went with five friends to get the rest of his things. There weren't many but Cas wanted his shoes. He might have been given some of them because he had been mistreated but he loved them and they were his compensation. After that he had moved to this city and found work at the guitar shop. He had promised himself not to get into a new relationship.

* * *

><p>Thursday afternoon, Cas was helping a young boy, Simon, pick a guitar. They went into the test room and played for a while and Simon tried out a few of the different guitars. When he'd desided on a Gibson, Cas turned around to go and find a bag for it and he immediately spottet Dean standing on the other side of the glass wall. At first he was surprised, then he felt a little angry because he could see where this was going. It seemed Dean just wouldn't take no for an answer. He went with Simon to put the guitar in a bag and then went to find Dean. He had gone to hide at the back of the shop and when Cas approached him his back was turned. Cas couldn't help feeling a little flattered, but at the same time annoyed.<p>

"Dean Winchester" he said."What are you doing here? No don't tell me. You want to buy a guitar."

Dean looked like he regrettet coming but said "Erm, well that was my plan."

He looked vulnerable and like he needed some sort of reassurance that Cas wasn't mad at him. He quickly checked that nobody could see them, then he grabbed on to Dean and kissed him, quickly and needily. As soon as their lips met his body reacted in a way that Cas didn't like at all. It felt like it had been wanting this ever since that Saturday morning. He quickly let him go and said "Don't think this means anything." Then he decided to take Dean on his word and spent the next half hour helping him chose a guitar and a few accesories for it. Cas was happy that he'd gone for a Fender. He thought to himself that a little of him was rubbing off on Dean. It made him happy to think about and he scolded himself for feeling that way. In the evening he went to the Yellow Rooster and was chatted up by a kid who assured Cas he was 18. He asked if Cas had somewhere they could go, and even though he did live nearby Cas didn't want to take him back to his place. They ended up in the back alley and while Cas fucked the kid against the wall, leaving scratch marks on his cheek from the rough concrete, he thought about Dean. Dean in his nice suit, so misplaced among the guitars. Then he thought about him tied up and on Cas' mattress. His grip on the kid tightened, making him yelp a little as he fucked hard into him. Afterwards, the kid seemed a little rattled. He stroked his cheek to check the damage. It would show tomorrow but it wasn't that bad. Cas zipped up his jeans and asked if he wanted a drink. He said no, he had to be going and Cas was relieved. He went home early going to bed feeling unsatisfied even though he'd just had everything he needed.

His mood didn't improve when Dean rang him Friday to ask if Cas wanted to teach him how to play the guitar. Cas hesitated. He suspected it was a way for Dean to get close to him but he could really use the extra money. He said he would think about it and then tell Dean on Monday. He thought about it during the weekend and Sunday afternoon David called him and asked him if he wanted to rent a house with the rest of the band. He and the other guys had been talking about it and they wanted to ask Cas if he wanted to come too. It would make rehersals a lot easier and they might save a little on rent. Monday morning, Cas met Dean on the train and told him he would take the job. He thought it fitted perfectly now that he was moving.

"But, there will be no kissing, no sex and no asking me about my plans for the weekend" he warned and Dean agreed.

* * *

><p>Cas came over to Dean's that same evening and they spent some time going through some scales and the easier chords. Cas then gave Dean a couple of songs to practice for next week. Dean had some food ready and Cas was thankful. It meant that he got a free meal and the food Dean bought was at the high end of the quality scale, not something Cas got a lot of.<p>

One evening they were eating pasta and Dean asked: "So, what's the story behind the shoes?"

Cas looked at him for a while. Dean had tried a few times now to get Cas to tell him why he had so many shoes. If he told him he would have to tell him about Jason as well and he wasn't ready for that so instead he said: "There's no story. I like Converse."

"Like you like Fenders?" Dean asked.

"Exactly!" Cas said, smiling.

"Did you buy them all at once? They all look fairly new. They must've been expensive." Dean asked.

He was a darn persisting person, Cas thought. "Some of them were presents." he said. "Are we going to play or not?"

Dean let the subject drop and Cas was relieved. He didn't want to spend one more second thinking about Jason.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Cas and the band were playing at the Yellow Rooster again. Cas hadn't been there so often recently and there were a few new faces. He immediately noticed a tall guy wearing what looked to be expensive jeans and a tatty t-shirt. He had to be a model, Cas thought. He went over to him and asked if he was there alone. The guy gave him a long look and then said: "I'm here with a friend." He had a French accent and Cas immediately decided he wanted him.<p>

"Well, do you want to do something later, after we've finished playing?" Cas asked.

"You're in the band?" the guy asked, suddenly sounding interested.

Cas said he was and the guy said ok and Cas asked him to wait for him after the gig. This was turning out to be another great night, he thought.

After the gig, Cas went to find the French guy, Jean his name was, and as they rubbed a little against each other he thought about when he last had had sex. It had been the kid in the alley and that had been weeks ago. He wanted to make up for it tonight. Suddenly there was a commotion. Jean had taken Cas' hand but suddenly someone had come over and batted it away saying: "Get your hands off him!" Cas first thought the guy had a boyfriend he hadn't told Cas about, but when he looked to see who it was he was astonished to see it was Dean. He had no idea he was there and now he was interfering in Cas' life in this totally unacceptable way.

"What the hell? Dean what the hell are you doing here?" Cas exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend" Jean said. "I'm only here for a week, I'm not getting involved in any domestic spats." He started to leave and Cas tried to stop him in vain. "Wait. He's not my boyfriend" he said but Jean was already on his way out the door.

Cas felt the anger rage in him. He turned to Dean and said: "I can't believe you did that." Then he left, walking home as quickly as he could. He heard Dean come running after him and all he thought about was the time he had had a cup of coffee with his friend and Jason had come running in, embarrassing them both.

"I'm sorry Cas, I just couldn't help myself. When I saw you two..." Dean started to say but Cas cut him off. "You don't own me" he yelled. He was so angry. He had thought Dean was a decent guy and he had accepted his friendship but this was unacceptable.

"I know and I'm _really_ am sorry" Dean said again.

Cas ignored him but Dean ran after him all the way up to his flat and when Cas opened the door he went inside. Cas put his guitar down, then turned to Dean. "How dare you interfere in my relationships?" he said, still angry. "This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with you." He should be yelling at Dean for being a possessive bastard but all he could think of was how his body reacted to Dean being so close. Before he knew it they were naked on the mattress and he was on top of Dean fucking him. The smell of Dean made him dizzy. His arms were under Deans back and he was holding on to his shoulders for grip. As he was getting closer he fucked him hard and Dean finally started to make noises. He had been quiet for a while as Cas took what he had wanted for weeks. But now he was responding and Cas thrust hard into him, as if he could get rid of his anger that way. Afterwards he didn't want to talk to Dean, who seemed to realize that, because they fell asleep without saying anything. Cas didn't want to hear another apology, anyway.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean tried to smooth things out by giving Cas a blow job. He was really trying his best but Cas was still angry and he held on tight to Dean's hair as he was sucked down. He was finally getting the morning after blow job he had wanted but he couldn't enjoy it because of what had happened.<p>

Afterwards, Cas said: "Look, Dean. You turning up like that last night was totally unacceptable..." Dean cut him off by saying: "I know and I'm really sorry. But Cas. I just really like you and I want us to be more than just guitar buddies."

"It's not gonna happen" Cas said. He had to get the point across to Dean. He didn't want a relationship with him. He decided there was only one thing he could do.

"I've told you I don't want to get tied down. And considering last night I think we should stop seeing each other all together."

The look in Dean's eyes told Cas how much he liked him. This was exactly what he had been afraid of.

"But..." Dean said but Cas cut him off.

"It's for the best, Dean. I can't give you what you want and you deserve someone who will love you and anticipate you walking through the door at the end of the day. That's not me."

Dean didn't say any more but just turned around and got dressed. Before he left he asked: "What about the train?"

"Oh, I'm moving in with the band in a house on the other side of town. We won't run into each other on the train."

Dean nodded and left. Cas felt like an ass. He wasn't usually this harsh to people but this thing with Dean had gone out of control. He had to draw the line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been so preoccupied with my new story which just seems to drip from my fingers when I wiggle them. But here's the chapter after the evil one. I bet you'll love Cas more when you've read it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Cas woke up Monday morning feeling terrible. He had a sore throat and a headache. He decided to call in sick and spent the day in bed feeling sorry for himself. He thought about the food Dean had bought for him when he came to teach him to play. He could sure use some of that now. He dragged himself out of bed and went in search for something to eat. His stomach was rumbling. He ended up ordering a pizza, just because he needed some hardy food.

In the evening, his throat was a little better but he still felt terrible. He had to admit to himself it was the situation with Dean that was bothering him. Deep down he really liked Dean. He was kind and thoughful and had always done his best to make Cas happy. He bought him great food and he wanted to give in bed. He wasn't selfish at all, like some of the people Cas had come across in his life. But having said that, he was also a bit possessive and it reminded Cas of Jason. The incident Friday night was almost an exact replica of what Jason had done. But Jason had also been violent. Dean had never shown tendencies like that. He had apologized and had let Cas do what he wanted with him. It had been nice. Dean smelled great; like freshly cut grass and musk.

Cas sighed. He should just stop thinking about Dean. He didn't want to have a relationship with him and they couldn't go on as friends. End of discussion.

* * *

><p>A week later, Cas moved into the house he had rented with his friends. It was a big two floor box with a big living room where they could keep their gear. There were only four bedrooms, but David and Colin didn't mind sharing. They had been best friends since they were children and were more like brothers. Cas painted his room a nice blue lavender colour. The other boys laughed at him, calling him girly, but he didn't care. He had been so stressed out lately that when he was at the paint store looking at colours that was the one that made him feel relaxed. They tried to divide the chores between them, because nobody wanted to live in a pigsty but Colin didn't want to get stuck with taking the trash out forever so they decided to rotate them on a two week basis. They also had a food kitty and put up a list where they could write any food on they wanted. Then they decided together what they should buy and if you weren't there for that you would just have to eat whatever was in the house or go and buy something else yourself. It all went pretty smootly, to everybody's surprise.<p>

The weekend after, they all went out to celebrate their new living arrangements. They went to a new club and Cas was looking for someone to hook up with. He needed a distraction from Dean. He had been pretty successful in forgetting about him during the day when he could concentrate on work, rehersals and his friends, but as soon as he got into bed he felt the void, like he had lost something. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone who took his fancy. The dance floor was crowded and he thought to himself there must be someone there for him.

Around midnight he had had a few drinks and felt the buzz in his head. A girl came over to him and leaned in close.

"Are you here with anybody?" she asked.

"I'm with my friends," Cas said, too drunk to know what she meant.

She laughed. "No, I mean do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Cas said.

"Well, do you wanna come to the girls' room with me? I've just broken up with my boyfriend and I need to be with someone."

Cas thought to himself that, why the hell not. He was drunk enough for this. Sure, he could bang a girl. It's not like there were anybody else. And he really needed to be with someone too.

He followed her into one of the stalls in the girls' toilets and she put her arms around his neck and started kissing him. It was the first time he'd kissed a girl and it felt alright. It wasnt't the strong lips of a man but it still got him in the mood. She smelled of perfume, a sweet vanilla scent that made him feel good. After a bit of kissing she put her hand on his crotch and started to rub gently. He wasn't hard yet and needed a bit of work before something finally happened. He thought to himself it was because he was drunk.

"Do you have a condom?" the girl whispered.

Cas found one in his pocket while thinking this really was a late time to ask that question. When he zipped his jeans down and took his cock out her eyes widened at the sight. Then she smiled. Cas tried to position her with her back to him but she protested and said she didn't want it like that. How the hell _did_ she want it then, Cas thought. He grabbed her by the arms but then she squirmed, saying it hurt. Damn, women were complicated. He'd never had this much trouble with a man. His thoughts went briefly to the mohawk guy who had seemed to be in pain but who had taken it without protesting. And the kid in the alley. Just a kid and not one complaint. Cas was suddenly very grateful to be gay. Then he thought of Dean, who had let Cas tie him up without saying anything. He suddenly felt sick. He grabbed the girl and pushed her against the wall, trying to lift one of her legs up. She yelled at him; she wasn't going to take this kind of treatment. Then she turned around, unlocked the door and left, leaving Cas behind with his jeans around his knees. He quickly got it together and pulled them back up, zipping his erection, that was still very much there, in. When he came out of the toilets he heard someone say "Yeah, chicks. They're not easy."

He turned around and saw a man about Dean's age. He wasn't bad looking but not Cas' type.

"What?" Cas said. He was still drunk, the incident with the girl hadn't changed that. He couldn't figure out why this guy was talking to him.

"I'll let you finish on me, if you want to," the guy said.

"What?" Cas said again. This was surreal.

"I saw you go in with the girl and she quickly came back out looking none too happy. I'm guessing you didn't get what you wanted," the guy said.

That made sense, Cas thought. "Alright," he said.

The guy went into the men's room and Cas followed him. Once inside one of the stalls, Cas unzipped his jeans again and found a new condom.

The guy looked at him. "Nice," he said.

Cas smiled drunkenly. The guy turned around and faced the door of the stall.

Finally, Cas thought. Someone who knows how it's done.

The condom was already lubed so it was easy for Cas to get going. The guy gasped when he entered, but Cas didn't pay any attention to him. He couldn't exactly call girls fickle and then be a dainty flower himself. Cas pushed all the way in and started to thrust. It wasn't long before the guy was moaning his appreciation. Cas lost himself in it and was soon finished, leaving the guy to jerk off to finish himself.

"Thanks," the guy said, then left.

Cas felt he should be the one to say that. After all, the guy had sort of come to his rescue. So this was it. His big night out. Screw it! he thought and started off for home. He had been walking for about ten minutes when he realized he was going in the direction of his old flat. He sighed and turned around. He wasn't drunk very often, which was probably a good thing.

* * *

><p>When he woke up Sunday mid-morning, he had a splitting headache, a dry throat and a foul taste in his mouth. He went to get a glass of water and some pain-killers, then got back in bed with a bowl of ice cream. He tried to remember what he had been doing the night before. When he recollected the girl he groaned to himself. He had really reached bottom. He sort of blamed Dean for this. He didn't know why. He just felt it would never have happened if he had been able to call him and ask for sex, you know, since there weren't anybody else there he fancied. But maybe that would be breaking the friendship code, he thought. He tried to imagine a life with Dean. Waking up in his nice flat, always eating good food, never having to worry about being able to pay the bills. He had to admit to himself he missed him. Not that his life had been any different since he got to know him. He was still having sex with strangers, he still worked at the guitar shop and he was still in the band. He didn't want those aspects of his life to change. But he would still like to have Dean there, like a comfy blanket. For some reason, having Dean in his life meant something stable. He was older and set in his routines; the grown-up with the steady job and a direction in life. If Cas ever had any problems he was sure Dean would be there for him.<p>

He fell asleep soon after and woke up again just after three in the afternoon. The pills had started working, now he was just thirsty and needed to brush his teeth. He went to the bathroom and on the way he glimpsed through the half open door to David and Colin's room. He saw Colin in bed naked and next to him was Lee, equaly naked. Cas stopped and stared. What the heck had they been doing last night? He laughed to himself and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and showered while thinking it seemed he wasn't the only one who had something to regret about last night. It made him feel better.

He went to make coffee and get something to eat. Lee finally made an appearance as Cas was eating some fried potatoes and eggs and Cas looked at him knowingly, smiling.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Lee shiftet on the chair. "Erm, sure."

"Did Colin have fun?"

Lee gave him a quick look. "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh, no reason. Only, I couldn't help noticing you two in bed together. Naked."

Lee blushed.

"I don't know how it happened. I don't even know _what_ happened?" he said defensively.

Cas smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm not judging you. Do you feel like something happened?"

Lee shiftet again, trying to feel his body. "No," he said slowly. "So, that must mean nothing happened! Right?"

"Sure," Cas said. Then added "Or maybe it means Colin bottomed."

Lee gave him a terrified look. "What!" he cried out.

Right then Colin came downstairs and asked what was going on.

"Man, I feel wrecked," he said.

Cas couldn't help laughing out loud.

"No, no, you don't feel wrecked," Lee said, panicking. "You don't feel anything."

Colin looked at him. "What?" he asked.

Lee ran upstairs saying he needed a shower and couldn't talk about this now.

Colin looked at Cas questioningly.

"He thinks you two had sex last night," Cas explained.

Colin stared at him, thinking hard.

"I think we _did_ have sex last night," he finally said.

He went and got some coffee. Cas looked at him, expecting him to explain.

"I don't know how it happened. I just remember we came home and went upstairs and he tried to put me to bed."

"Mhmm..." Cas said.

"That's all I remember!"

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Cas asked.

Colin thought for a moment. "I feel ok. You know I'm not bothered about those things. I mean, I've never been with a man before but...I'm not really bothered."

"Well, good. Just don't let it affect the band," Cas warned. "You need to talk to Lee about it."

* * *

><p>When Monday morning came, Cas had decided he wanted Dean back in his life. Colin and Lee had talked things through. The three of them had decided to keep what happened a secret from the other two. It would be much easier that way. Cas had had plenty of time to remember just what he had been up to Saturday night and he felt really bad about it. He couldn't believe he had been so desperate he was willing to have sex with a girl. He felt he needed Dean in his life to keep him sane. And maybe to have sex. If Dean wanted to. He didn't know how to go about it. He could just call him, but then it would be too easy for him to hang up if he didn't want to talk to Cas. He decided to meet him on the train. It would be a nice reminder of how they had met in the first place.<p>

He decided to try for an evening meeting, but it took him a few train rides before he finally managed to bump into him. He was sitting on one of the seats, looking tired. Cas went soft inside when he spotted him. He had really missed him. He had to admit that to himself, but whether he could admit it to Dean was a different matter. Cas stood for a while, just looking at him, enjoying the feeling it gave him. Then Dean turned his head and saw him. He could see the surprise in his eyes, then he looked confused. Cas smiled at him, trying to encourage him to come over. But he didn't. He just looked away and got off the train soon after. Cas didn't know what to do. He knew he had screwed up by cutting Dean out of his life, but he didn't know how to convince him that he wanted him back. And it seemed Dean wasn't so willing to let himself get caught again.

When he got home, the guys were looking at some flyers for their upcoming gig. It gave Cas an idea. He asked Colin's kid brother, Chris, to go to Dean's office building to hand them out, making sure Dean got one. Chris already knew what Dean looked like, he had been at the gig where Dean went crazy. Cas hoped Dean would come to the upcoming gig.

But he didn't. Cas spent the whole evening scouring the audience for a glimpse of him, but he had to go home disappointed.

A couple of days later, when he was trying out some new guitar strings the shop was going to carry, he got the idea to send some to Dean. He would have to react to that, surely. He sent off three packs but didn't hear anything.

After two weeks he decided to bite the bullet and call him. He still had his direct phone number at work and he knew exactly what to say. He made the call from the guitar shop during a break.

"Dean Winchester."

"The shoes were given to me by a guy who wanted to keep me around. He knew I liked them and thought that I would stay if he kept buying them for me."

Cas knew Dean had wanted to know about his shoes and was sure that would get him to talk to him. But he didn't say anything.

"Dean?"

"I'm here."

Cas sighed. It seemed he would have to explain further.

"He wasn't a nice guy. As soon as I tried to break it off he got violent and when the guilt trip kicked in he bought me shoes."

That seemed to work a little because Dean asked "How did you get rid of him?"

"One day I got so fed up I punched him. Hard. More than once. Then I moved here. That's why I don't want to get into a relationship. I don't want to have to live up to another person's expectations. And when you showed up at the Rooster that night being all possessive, it just brought it all back."

Cas felt great telling Dean this. He hoped it would explain why he had acted the way he did.

Dean said "I understand. But I'm not that guy. I don't have unrealistic expectations. I just want to know that you're not out doing God knows who, because I love you and ..."

Cas cringed. It was way too soon for that sort of declarations.

"Don't say that word," he interrupted Dean.

"What? Love?"

"Yeah, it's creepy."

"Okay, fine," Dean said, and Cas could hear he was smiling. "I _care _about you."

Cas couldn't help making a strange face.

"Why are you calling me, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well... you didn't react to the flyer or the strings so.."

"The flyer? _You_ asked him to give it to me?"

"Yeah...well...I didn't know how to get to talking to you after you ignored me on the train so I thought you might come to the gig and, um, you know." It was difficult for Cas to say all this.

"Cas, you're the one who didn't want to be friends anymore." Cas could hear Dean was getting upset. He couldn't blame him.

"I know, I know. Look, can't a guy change his mind?" He was starting to feel like he would never get Dean back.

"Are you saying you missed me?" Dean asked, sounding surprised.

"I don't know. _Maybe._ Don't think it means something." Cas had problems admitting how much he wanted Dean back, and he couldn't offer a monogamous relationship, so friendship was all he could give. Maybe Dean wouldn't take that.

Cas could hear Dean was smiling when he said "Okay, I won't. Will you come and visit me? On Saturday?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Cas was in a great mood the rest of the week. He was going to see Dean again, and even though he wasn't sure how involved they would get, he at least had him back and could talk to him whenever he wanted. And if he wanted casual sex, no strings attached, he was sure he could convince Dean that would be a good idea for one night.<p>

He decided to dye his hair black again. Dean had seemed to like it the first time around. And he put on the striped t-shirt he wore the first time he and Dean made eye contact.

He couldn't help feeling nervous when he rang the doorbell. When Dean opened the door, his stomach fluttered. He looked really great. "Hi," he said, and opted for a kiss on the cheek.

After Dean put his coat away they went into the living room. Cas spotted the guitar in the corner and asked if Dean had liked the strings.

"Um, I actually haven't tried them." Dean confessed.

"Well, it looks like the ones you have on could do with a change. Let me do it." Cas offered. He felt nervous and fiddling with the guitar would help him to relax.

"How's your playing coming along?" he asked.

"I haven't really played since the last time you were here." Dean said.

"Why not?"

"I only started playing because I wanted to get closer to you; to have something in common with you that we could share." Dean said.

That really made Cas think. Dean continued to surprise him. Once again he had done something for Cas' sake, well, for his own as well, but he had tried to do something Cas liked, not invited Cas to take part in something _he_ liked.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." he said.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah. Guitars aren't cheap, man. If you were willing to spend a small fortune on a guitar and everything...I mean..." He couldn't really explain it but he hoped Dean understood.

"Yours were expensive as well, wasn't it?" Dean said. "Did that guy give it to you?"

Oh, crap! Cas thought. His eyes went wide and he pressed his lips together hard. Then he said "Err..no. But that's a different story for another time."

They went into the kitchen and had something to eat. Cas was happy to see that Dean had bought his favourites, once again thinking of Cas, not himself.

They talked for a while and Cas told Dean about living with his band mates. He accidentally mentioned it was difficult to bring people home, something he had only tried twice, when he suddenly thought it might not be the best thing to tell Dean.

"Sorry," he said, looking at Dean.

Dean did look hurt but then he said "Cas, you know how I feel about you..."

"Don't." Cas said. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to turn Dean down again. He really couldn't get into a relationship with him.

"I just wish you'd give me a chance. I won't expect anything from you. You can come and go as you please and I won't ask any questions."

"Isn't that what we've been doing so far?" Cas asked.

"Yes but you've been sleeping with other people _while_ we've been doing it", Dean said.

"Lets not get into that." Cas said. "Can we please stop talking about this?" He had to stop this conversation or he knew they would start arguing.

After a while Cas had to leave. He had promised he would be home to help with the cleaning. He could tell Dean was disappointed.

Dean walked him out but when they got to the hallway he pulled Cas in for a kiss. It was wet and messy, Cas could tell Dean hadn't kissed anybody for a long time because he seemed very needy. Cas was surprised at first, but he had longed for it as well so he just went with it. Dean suddenly pulled back and said "Don't move." He ran off and Cas was left standing there, not really knowing what to do with himself. The kiss had taken him by surprise and now Dean was suddenly gone again. Then he came back and pushed Cas against the wall, kissing him. Cas saw he had gone for a condom. "Dean," he tried. "No," Dean said and started to zip down his jeans.

Cas couldn't really complain. He had thought about this, he had to admit that to himself. And he wanted it, maybe just as much as Dean. Almost as much, because Dean was like a sex fiend. He lifted Cas up so his legs were around Dean's waist and Cas held on with his arms around his neck, then he entered him without preparation. Cas sent a thankful thought to the people who made the pre-lubed condoms. Then he didn't think at all, because my God he had wanted this. Dean fittet him perfectly. He moaned loudly when Dean started to thrust. He seemed almost desperate and took Cas quickly as if he wanted release now, right this instance.

Afterwards, Cas was left completely breathless. "Well, that was a nice surprise Mr. Lawyer-man." he said, while zipping up his jeans.

"Well, it's been a while." Dean just said.

That stung a little. "Look, I have a busy week, but I'm free on Sunday...if you wanna do something" he said, trying to smooth it out.

"Sure." Dean said.

Cas was happy when he went home. He had Dean back in his life, but he would have to be more careful about mentioning the people he had sex with. Dean got hurt every time he did and Cas didn't want to hurt him deliberately. He would never find a guy as good as Dean again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After Cas got together with Dean again he tried to see him regularly. He told himself it was the good food and the sex he went for, and of course to teach Dean to play, but his friends started calling Dean his boyfriend. At first he tried to tell them he didn't have a boyfriend but then he gave up because they didn't listen. He still went out and hooked up with other people but when he really thought about it, it became a less frequent event. If he one day wanted sex it was easier for him to call Dean than spend a frustrated evening trying to find someone. But of course, if he was out and met someone he didn't say no to them. He tactfully never mentioned this to Dean.

A few weeks after they got back together, they had some of their, in Cas' humble opinion, best sex ever. They were on the sofa and Cas was on top, stradling Dean. Cas had closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Dean. Having him inside him felt wonderful. He was so lost in the feeling he had been slightly startled when Dean had reached for his cock and started stroking it. Cas had opened his eyes then, and had looked at Dean while he rocked his hips and Dean took him harder and faster, making him come soon after. He knew Dean liked to look at him while he was naked so he always made sure he was as exposed as he could be. He didn't really understand why it was so important for him, but he wanted to give Dean what he wanted. He had never felt this way towards another man before and it sometimes scared him.

He loved teaching Dean to play guitar and they could now play some songs together. When he came over to play, they often ended up having sex. Cas wanted to make sure they worked first but Dean saw it as an excuse to fool around. Cas resisted for show, but he really wanted it as much as Dean. Even though he loved submitting to Dean, like the day on the sofa where he had been completely exposed, he also liked the power he had over him. He could make him whimper just by touching him or withholding touch if he was in that kind of mood.

He had asked Dean to go to a few of their gigs and he had been happy to tag along. Lee and Colin were still cool after the night they'd spent together but Cas suspected that they were thinking about hooking up again. It was just little things, like them touching when he walked into the room or the looks they sent to each other. Whenever he saw them do that, his thoughts went to Dean and he felt he missed him. Dean had tried to get him to commit only to him but Cas had been reluctant. Then that day, after they'd had sex on the sofa, Cas had promised Dean not to sleep with anybody else for a while. It was the best he could do, and Dean had said yes to it. Cas could tell he was happy about it. He often commented that he was worried about Cas; about him 'being out there doing strangers'. Somebody being worried about him was a whole new feeling. Sure his parents and friends worried, but this was a person who loved him romantically and knew him intimately. It made him feel good inside. He still wasn't sure a relationship was for him so he offered to stay away from others only for a while. Then he could go back to his old ways.

One day, Dean confronted Cas about the nickname he always called him; Mr. Lawyer-man.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Dean asked.

Cas thought he would have to tell him. His face fell, because he knew it meant admitting to at least some of the feelings he had for Dean.

"What is it?", Dean asked when he saw the expression on Cas' face.

"Well...when I use your name I feel closer to you."

"That's not a bad thing," Dean said, surprised.

"It is for me!" Cas almost shouted. He had fought not to get too attached to Dean.

"Cas?", Dean said, questioningly.

"Look, Dean, I've tried very hard not to get attached to you...I can't get attached!"

Dean was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be processing what Cas had just said. Then he gave the same declaration he had given so many times before.

"Look, Cas. You know I love you; stop making that face; and I'm here for you and I'll wait. I won't pressure you and I won't expect anything from you."

Cas thought desperately. His whole body was screaming 'yes, I want to be yours' but his brain kept resisting. Then he said: "I promise I won't sleep with other people from now on. I mean, at all." That was the best he could do right now. He wasn't ready to declare how he really felt.

Dean kissed him and Cas kissed him back trying to show him he really did care about him. Dean disappeared for a moment and when he got back he handed Cas a box of shoes.

"I bought these a long time ago," he said and gave the box to Cas. "Maybe you would like to receive a pair from a nice guy."

Cas smiled when he saw the box. "You got me shoes?" he said, laughing a little. This was funny. And so typically Dean.

"Well, strictly speaking I didn't get them for you. I just saw them and bought them." Cas didn't ask what he meant, he just kissed Dean and dragged him off to the bedroom where they made love. It was the best way Cas could think of to show Dean he loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Cas woke up still feeling tired. He tried to think what he had been doing the night before and remembered the gig at that new club. He tried to go back to sleep but Dean was next to him, breathing heavily, looking very delicious. Cas smiled when he looked at him. It had been very difficult for him to admit how he felt about Dean, but when he finally did, his whole life had changed in an instance. The feeling of always being on the hunt for something had left him. He tested himself a few times when he went out or had a gig and Dean wasn't there. He would find someone he would have chattet up before, but the thought of Dean waiting for him was enough that he didn't want to persue it. He had been happy living with the band but he began spending more time with Dean. Dean liked that he was there when he got home, especially if it was late and Cas always tried his best.

He had brought some of his shoes over so he could chose a new pair the next day but that wasn't enough. He really needed some t-shirts as well, so he brought some of those over. One day he needed to reherse a song and didn't know when Dean would be back so he brought his guitar with him and played while he waited. Afterwards, he had put it down next to Dean's. They looked good together. A couple of days later, Dean had asked if Cas wanted to move in with him. They had been together four weeks and it was a bit early so Cas had asked to think about it. He had accepted, of course. It would make their lives a lot easier. Cas had thought about the time he decided to move in with the band. He had partly done that so rehersals were easier. Now he moved in with Dean so it would be easier for them to be together. Cas had been surprised to realise that it was more important for him to more easily be with Dean than reherse with the band. Again, he had to accept how important Dean had become to him.

He gave up on sleep and instead ran a finger over Dean's stomach. When he didn't get a reaction he started using all his fingers. When he reached Dean's sides he finally got a reaction as Dean jerked at the touch. Cas laughed a little, pulling his legs under himself so he was crouching beside Dean. He knew how ticklish Dean was there. He stroked Dean's stomach again, then he started licking down his stomach to just above the dark hairs of his groin. That finally made him open his eyes. Cas smiled at him and licked again, making Dean squirm. That was all he had been looking for.

"Took you long enough to wake up," he said.

"I'm tired," Dean said, smiling at Cas and ruffling his hair.

"So I guess you want me to stop so you can sleep?"

"No", Dean said slowly.

"Good," Cas said, smiling a little. He knew Dean wouldn't have gone with that option.

He kissed Dean's groin area again, pleased to see his morning erection was responding satisfactorily. He started sucking Dean off carefully, paying attention to pretty much every spot. When Dean moaned softly, Cas felt a strange satisfaction. Bringing Dean to the brink of sexual insanity was something he enjoyed immensely. He started licking Dean's cock all over.

"Oh, Yeah," Dean sighed.

"Mmmmmm...," Cas said. One more point for him.

Cas started sucking him faster, making Dean buck up to meet his mouth. Yup. This was definitely working. For Cas too. He couldn't help soft moans escaping him.

Cas let him go and found the lube. He had tried to convince himself that even though Dean was going crazy for it he was always in perfect control himself. Absolutely. It wasn't like Dean's moans and gasps made him hard and aching to be inside him. Alright, maybe just a little. He quickly slicked up a finger and pressed it inside Dean adding a second soon after. Dean was moaning now and Cas' cock was twitching in anticipation. Cas kissed Dean slowly and deeply. He was still a little sleepy but Cas would change that soon enough. Though he loved Dean sleepy. His eyes were a bit hazy and he looked somehow younger than he was. It made Cas want to snuggle up to him.

They went on for a while. Cas wanted to make sure he was ready for what he had in store for him. He positioned himself between Dean's legs and lifted them up a little. As he slowly pushed inside him, Dean groaned a little at the penetration and stroked himself. Cas would never get tired of that sight. When he was all the way in, Cas reached up and kissed him again. Then he started to thrust slowly, putting his hands over Dean's as they stroked him together. This was by far the highlight of Cas' week. The gig the night before, his job at the guitar shop and all the morning shower blow jobs couldn't compare at all. He decided Dean was ready and started to thrust hard into him. It might be a bit evil but he knew Dean would like it. Eventually.

"Ough," Dean said and let go of Cas' lips.

Cas smiled as he had gotten the reaction he wanted. To make it better for Dean, he pushed his legs up a bit further. The look on Dean's face was not one of pleasure and Cas was expecting a scolding but then he hit the right spot and Dean managed to say: "You're aaaah..."

Cas never got to know what he was because his thrusts were hard and fast now and Dean was in no state to put together a sentence. He reached up and braced himself against the headboard as Cas fucked him. Cas started to moan, his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Dean was stroking himself again and was asking for Cas to go harder. They had been together for a while before Dean had started asking that, but now he was so used to Cas that he wasn't afraid to feel the burn sometimes. Anyway, Cas always did his best to use enough lube that Dean wouldn't hurt too much. But it was one of those thrills; Dean coming apart, that Cas loved so much.

They came only a few seconds apart. Cas fell on top of Dean, trying to catch his breath. They snoozed for a while afterwards, then Dean went to take a shower. Cas lay in bed looking up at the mirrors in the ceiling. When he had first met Dean he had wondered if he would have mirrors on the ceiling but when he had been here the first time he saw that he didn't. Cas had convinced him they really should have mirrors on the ceiling. It would add a lot to their sex life. Dean had said he thought there was plenty in their sex life already but eventually Cas had convinced him. Dean had insisted on not being home when they were installed. Cas suspected Dean was secretly happy about them. He had also brought his silk cords so he could tie Dean up once in a while.

* * *

><p>Cas decided it was time to get up and took a quick shower. When he was done he could smell the newly made coffee and went into the kitchen without drying himself off first. Dean looked at him when he appeared.<p>

"Haven't you heard of towels?" he asked, trying to sound like a parent.

"No. What are they?" Cas asked innocently.

Dean kissed him and said: "Go and get dried up."

Cas went to find a towel. He decided to wear a pair of Dean's sweat pants. They were a little too big but very comfortable. He went back to the kitchen and poured some coffee. He could feel Dean's eyes on him and it wasn't long before he was pulled in for a slow kiss. Cas hummed with pleasure. Slow and thorough was Dean's style and Cas liked it. Dean's fingers were tickling his stomach behind the waistband and Cas pressed up against him, placing his hands on Dean's hips. Dean gave a loud sigh and Cas was amused. He pulled back and asked: "What are _you_ thinking about?"

Dean smiled. "Oh, you know..."

"Mhmm..." Cas said, an eyebrow raised. He could just imagine what Dean was thinking about.

They ate brekfast while discussing what to do that day. Since they were pretty tired from the evening before they decided on a day at home, watching movies and eating snacks. They had stocked up on food two days earlier so they could spend the whole weekend at home if they felt like it.

Cas went to put on a t-shirt and Dean found a stack of DVDs. They had different tastes in movies but could usually compromise on something. After snoozing a little on the sofa while Easter Parade was playing, Cas got up and went to find some snacks in the kitchen. He grabbed what he could find of chips, pistaccio nuts and raisins and went back to the living room. When he had unloaded, Dean grabbed him and pulled him down on the sofa. He was quickly pinned under Dean, who raised his arms above his head and held them in place.

"I think I owe you something," he said with a telling smile.

"Oh? Like what?" Cas tried to sound like he had no idea what he meant.

"Oh, like what," Dean copied. "You'r little stunt this morning? Remember?"

"Oh, that," Cas said, squirming a little, trying to free his arms. "You seemed to like it."

"I did, and now I want to return the favour."

Dean got out the lube, which Cas realized he must have gotten while he was in the kitchen. Before he knew it, Cas was on his knees in front of the sofa while Dean was pushing inside him. Cas had made the mistake of admitting that he liked a bit of rough sex sometimes and Dean was determined to give it to him when he got the chance. Cas suspected he was testing him to see how much he could take, seeing that he was so willing to tie people up and all.

Dean set a quick pace from the start and it wasn't long before Cas had caught up with him, moaning loudly.

Afterwards, they settled on the sofa and watched an episode of Magnum. That was Dean's choice. Cas had laughed at him the first time he had put it in the DVD player, but he sort of liked it. They spent the rest of the day like this, only getting up to make some spagetti in the evening and to have sex on one of the kitchen chairs before they went to bed. Cas smiled before he fell asleep. Tomorrow was Sunday. Another day of leisure and Cas knew exactly how they should spend it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've absolutely loved writing this story and I have to say I didn't intend it to go in the direction of children, but that's where it wanted to go. Who knows what kind of sequels can come from that. Enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

The next day, as they were eating breakfast, Cas found himself forced to tell Dean how he got the money to buy his guitar. He had hoped for another day of fun at home but he found he couldn't keep putting off telling Dean. He had told him more than a year ago that he would tell him some other time and that time seemed to be now.

"Please don't freak out," Cas said, dreading how Dean would react.

"Alright, I promise I won't freak out."

"I, er...I sold my sperm." Cas looked intently at Dean trying to judge his feelings.

"You what?"

"Sold my sperm," Cas repeated slowly.

"Sold?"

"My sperm," Cas finished.

Dean was quiet for a long time and Cas was starting to get nervous.

"Dean?" he said.

Dean moved his lips like he was going to say something but no sound came out. Eventually he found the words.

"Do you mean to say that you have a kid...or kids...somewhere out there?" He pointed to the world.

"I don't know. They don't tell people if they use their sperm. Are you mad?"

Dean's lips moved again, then he finally managed to say: "I...don't know how I feel."

"I'm sorry. I only did it a few times. I really wanted the guitar so I could start a band and working for it was just taking too long..."

Dean took in a long breath. He smiled forcefully. "It's fine. It's fine. You couldn't know we would meet each other." He looked defeated.

Cas grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said looking pained. This was the reason he hadn't wanted to tell him.

Dean squeezed his hand and said: "Really, it's fine. It's just not what I'd expected."

"Bet you wish I _had_ sold a kidney," Cas said and smiled but stopped when Dean gave him a look. "Alright. Too soon to make jokes," he said.

They finished breakfast in silence, Dean reassuring Cas that he wasn't angry and just needed some time to get used to the idea. Cas hoped he would.

* * *

><p>Dean went to take a shower and Cas put the last of the plates away. He tried to think of a way to get Dean's thoughts off what he had just told him. Also, they hadn't had sex that day and that just wouldn't do for Cas. He briefly considered joining Dean in the shower but shower sex was not very comfortable and there was a danger of slipping. He went into the bedroom and spottet the laundry hamper where a towel was hanging over the side. That gave him an idea. He went quietly into the bathroom and took the towel Dean had ready. He also took the other towels and then he went to get the stack from the wardrobe. He went to the kitchen and put them on the table. He knew that Dean would have to come out here when he saw there were no towels. Cas would pretend innocence but he knew Dean wasn't that stupid. He hoped Dean would let him help get dry from the shower. He already pictured Dean bent over the kitchen table and felt a twitch in his pants. And he wouldn't mind washing towels the rest of the day if they should fall victim to their tryst.<p>

He only had to wait a moment before he heard the water turn off, then he heard Dean call his name but decided not to answer. A moment later he heard wet footsteps on the kitchen floor. He busied himself with looking at the towels and said: "Oh, Dean, I'm just going through the towels to check if we need to replace any of them."

He turned around and saw Dean naked and wet. It was a great sight, but he had to let that go for now. Thinking back to the day before when he himself had come into the kitchen naked, he said: "Maybe you should go and get dried up. You're dripping all over the floor."

"Ouch!" he cried, as he felt a sharp pain on his thigh and heard a loud snap. "Hey! That hurt!" He rubbed his leg and looked at Dean who was holding one of the tea towels in hand.

"I thought you wanted to play," he said and looked at Cas like he wasn't done yet. Damn! Cas thought. He had not expected this. Then he quickly grabbed the other tea towel and tried to flick it at Dean but he wasn't quick enough and got another hit.

"Ah!" he cried and finally got his own towel ready.

"Ouch! You brat!" Dean yelled, making Cas feel bad. He had hit naked skin and it really hurt getting a hard flick like that. He quickly felt his whole plan of kitchen table sex fall apart. Suddenly Dean had his arms around him and wrestled the tea towel from him. Cas tried to struggle against him, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against Dean.

"New tactics, Winchester. Very impressive," he said, knowing he had lost, but not admitting defeat just yet. Then he found himself on Dean's shoulder being carried to the bedroom. He was actually quite impressed and before he knew it he was tied up on the bed. He yanked at the cords but they were tied securely. He felt a strange rush of excitement and looked at Dean to try to decipher what he was going to do next.

"I'm all wet and cold now. Just because you took my towel," Dean complained and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Would you like me to lick you dry?" Cas asked, enticingly and smiled at him. His original plan might not have come to fruition but he could quickly come up with a new one.

Dean seemed to consider it for a moment but then said: "No, I have another way of getting warmed up in mind."

"Oh?" Cas said, feeling intrigued.

"But first I have to get dry," Dean said and left the bedroom.

Cas looked at himself in the mirrors on the ceiling. Right now he might just be regretting having insisted on them. But he still felt excited and he could feel himself getting hard. He thought back to when Dean had called him a brat. He was almost ashamed to admit he had liked it. It was the fantasy of the older man and the young kid having an elicit affair looked down on by society.

Once, Cas had sneaked in during one of Dean's court cases. He had hid in the back so Dean wouldn't spot him and get nervous and he had been surprised to find Dean hard as flint, chewing up his opponent with one fact after the other, completely cool and in control. Cas had liked watching him and in the evening he almost couldn't believe it was the same man he was sitting next to. Since then, he had had a secret wish that Dean would be that forceful and controlling in bed. Now he finally got his wish and he felt his body trembling a little with anticipation and excitement.

"Hey Cas, this cake is really good. I can understand why you like it so much," Cas heard Dean call from the kitchen. Cake, he thought. His cake? He loved that cake and now it seemed Dean was eating it. Dean turned up again, carrying a plate with cake, which he put on the bedside table. Cas looked at it. It was his cake, alright. Dean leaned down and kissed him. He tasted like chocolate and coffee. When he started kissing Cas on the neck, Cas noticed how close he was. He reached forward a little and bit Dean's shoulder. He didn't intend it to be a hard bite but he must have misjudged it because Dean pulled back with a cry of pain, rubbing the bite.

"You ate my cake?" Cas asked, ignoring the hurt in Dean's eyes.

"You bit me!" Dean said.

"You ate my cake," Cas said, as if that made it alright.

Then Dean took the plate and started to eat the cake, making 'yummy' noises as he did. Cas knew he was being punished for biting Dean, but he felt himself go fully hard and if he hadn't been tied up he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He stared at Dean with lust filled eyes.

Dean finally put the plate back, leaving a small piece of cake and said: "If you behave, maybe I'll let you have the last bite."

That was a mistake and Cas knew he knew that. He said: "Well, I've had the first bite so why not?" He could tell Dean was annoyed at his own mistake.

Then Dean started to run his fingers over Cas' body and he noticed what Cas had been dreading he would see. It was a big giveaway to how Cas felt about the situation. Dean pulled his sweat pants down and said: "Hmm," at the sight of Cas' hard cock.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed, partly because he hated being found out and partly because being under such close scrutiny this way made him, if even possible, more aroused.

"Well, what have we here," Dean said pleased and crouched down beside Cas, who sighed softly when Dean started to stroke him.

Then Dean sat on top of him and crawled up so Cas could suck him off. Cas was a bit surprised at the ingenuity Dean showed, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want him to feel weird and stop. He took Dean down as far as he could and if he moved his head up and down he could manage quite well. It was a strange sensation not having any control at all but he trusted Dean so he just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of finally being dominated. He kept thinking about the Dean he had seen in court and there was a bit of the same assuredness in him now. Cas could feel his own cock starting to leak. It was throbbing and twitching and dripping on his stomach and he wished he could do something about it, but right now that was impossible. Instead he tried to focus on Dean who had suddenly began to thust into Cas' mouth.

"Mmmm...," Cas said, but kept going. Dean could get further down his throat this way and it made Cas feel even more at his mercy. Dean felt heavy against his tongue as this position had gravity working for it. Cas moved his head up and kept it still and on the next thrust Dean stopped and also kept still, his right hand going to rest against Cas' cheek. Cas rested his tongue against Dean's cock and swallowed once. He could taste him already and Dean closed his eyes. "Fuck," he whispered, making Cas' cock twitch again. When Cas pulled his head back again he looked into Dean's eyes, wanting to see how it made him feel to be in control. His eyes were hazy, his mouth was open and he was gasping with every touch. Cas took him in again and swallowed twice this time. Dean ran his thumb down his cheek and it reassured Cas that he was in good hands. The time with Jason had made him defensive and all the strangers he had picked up over the years had never been allowed to dominate him, but Dean was different and Cas trusted him completely.

He kept sucking Dean off, waiting for his next move and after a while Dean pulled out and kissed him for a long time. Cas could feel it was his reward. Then Dean moved down and finally Cas' aching cock got the attention it had wanted. Cas couldn't hold it in and he moaned loudly and whispered "Oh, fuck, yeah," the whole time. Just as it was getting good and Cas felt somewhat satisfied, Dean suddenly let him go and lubed up his cock, putting a small amout on Cas' hole. Cas pulled his legs up, a bit surprised, as Dean pushed inside him with a sort of urgency. He was hardly ready but it felt good and he moaned loudly at the initial sharp pain. Dean sat up and placed his hands on Cas' shins, pushing his legs down towards his chest and right away he hit Cas' sweet spot, making the pain disappear completely. He started to thrust quickly and hard and it took a while before Cas realized it was himself who kept begging for more. He looked up at Dean, his arms straining against the cords.

He had wanted this for a long time and now he just had to take whatever Dean gave to him. He felt completely and utterly owned and that thought along with Dean's hard thrust into him brought him to the brink. His legs were rubbing against his cock, providing the final stimulation and he came with a loud moan, back arching, coming all over his stomach and legs. Dean was still going and he had time to watch him, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and panting. He cried out when he came and Cas felt warm and wet inside. Dean gave a last few thrusts, then he collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"Holy crap! We have to do this more often," he said.

Cas agreed but didn't say anything. He had been done for a while now and had had time to notice the cake that was still on the bedside table. He really loved cake and now that he had been taken care of sexually, his mind was turning to what he thought was the next best thing.

"Can I have my cake now?" he dared to ask, his voice sounding small and weak to his own surprise.

Dean laughed and reached up to untie him. His arm felt heavy as the blood started to rush back and Dean fed him the last bit of cake.

As they were lying holding each other afterwards, Cas touched the bite mark he had made on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I bit you," he said.

"You're forgiven. But I don't think it's something I'll want to bring into our sex life in the future," Dean said.

"Noted," Cas said. He wasn't keen on that sort of thing either. Being tied up, however, he _would_ like to do again. He loved the feeling of belonging to Dean. Another big revelation for him.

When Dean touched the burn marks on Cas' thigh he drew in a sharp breath. Dean had an even bigger mark on his thigh because he hadn't been wearing clothes. They decided they were done with that particular war and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As they were sitting at the table, Dean suddenly asked: "Aren't you curious about your possible child?"

Cas had completely forgotten about that. He had been so preoccupied with having his fantasy coming true.

"What?"

"Don't you wonder what it looks like?" Dean asked.

Cas couldn't believe he was still stinking about that.

"Dean. I haven't thought about it. It was a business transaction. Nothing more," he said.

When Dean didn't say anything he asked: "Do you wonder?"

"Well, I love you. And hearing that you could possibly have a child...yes, it makes me wonder."

"Oh," Cas said. That hadn't occured to him.

"A lot of gay men have children nowadays," Dean said.

Cas gave him a quick look. Was Dean telling him he wanted children?

"Wait." Cas rubbed his forehead. "You're not saying you want to have children, are you?"

"Well, not now, but maybe some day," Dean said.

Cas thought for a while. Children? From what he knew they took all the parents' time and that would leave no time for days like today.

Then Dean said: "Please don't leave me."

Cas could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm not going to leave you," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I've just managed to convince you that a relationship is a good thing and I don't want to push you away by forcing the idea of children on you."

Cas chuckled and took Dean's hand. "Dean, I love you. I'm not going anywhere, but I can't really see myself having children. At least not now. I'm only in my early 20s and I want to live a little before I even consider settling down with such a big responsibility as children."

Dean squeezed his hand tightly. "I understand. I won't mention it again," he said and kissed Cas.

The rest of the day, Cas couldn't help thinking about what Dean had said. He could actually see Dean as a father; Dean, the tough lawyer in his black suit with a green-eyed toddler on the arm. Dean, the worried man who would do anything to keep Cas in his life. Dean, the soft warm body Cas loved waking up next to every morning. He felt something shift inside him. Just over a year ago he had been a happy single man but then he had met Dean and he had changed his life completely. Cas now wanted different things in life. He wanted to be with Dean; he had tried being without him and couldn't live like that. Now he felt himself opening up to the possibility of some day having children with him. Just not now.

When they were watching a movie in the evening, Cas leaning against Dean's chest, Cas said: "I'm not saying I'm against having children all together. Just so you know." He knew Dean's tendensy to worry about things and he wanted to ease his mind.

Dean kissed him on the temple. "Alright," he said, and Cas knew he understood.


End file.
